A variety of hair curling rollers have been developed and used, however there has been a common problem with all such apparatus in their methods of securing the free ends of a tress to the roller before beginning to roll the hair into an obvolute form upon the tubular roller. Some rollers employ clamps for this purpose, but the objection to this method is that the hair which is between the clamping jaws does not receive the same curling stress as the remaining length of hair in the lock and sharp bends around the edges of the clamping members tend to break the hair or put an undesireable and non-uniform kink in the hair at the point of contact with the clamping edge.
A further disadvantage of prior art hair rollers involves the difficulty of grasping all the hair strands in a lock of hair because the strands are of different lengths. If the roller is placed near the end of the longer strands, the shorter ones are missed and do not get clamped and are not properly rolled or may not be rolled at all. Placing the roller closer to the scalp to catch the shorter strands produces a king or wrinkle near the end of the longer strands. In order to solve this problem, some methods of hair rolling use paper or pieces of wool to wrap the end of a lock and thus secure all or most all the hair ends. The main disadvantage of this system is that the hair ends are folded and the hair is easily bunched under the wrap instead of laying flat on the curling roller. The folded hair ends produce "fishhooks" and the paper or wool greatly increases the diameter of the roll, giving uneven curls.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hair curling roller which will obviate the aforementioned problems by curling the hair between a pair of clamping jaws which eliminate the need for rolling papers or wool.
A second object of the invention is to provide mating surfaces between the clamping jaws of a hair roller which will not only induce curling to the hair therebetween, but will eliminate the abrupt edges and rapid change of curvature between the face of the clamping jaw and the outside circumference of the roller body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hair curling roller which is especially adapted for permanent waving of the hair and the rapid and uniform accommodation of liquid hair curling solutions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair roller which may clamp the hair lock intermediate its length with no requirement that the roll be started at the free end of the lock of hair.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a roller body which will accommodate an elastic fastener to hold the roller in place after the lock has been convoluted to whatever extent desired. In rollers where the fastening device is integral with the roller body, the fastening operation may be accomplished only during one specific radial position of the roller in an entire revolution, placing the roller uncomfortably close and tight to the scalp or undesireably far away from the scalp and omitting part of the lock from the curling inducing convolution.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination roller and hair fastener which will not tend to deform and imprint the hair which is in contact with the fastener.
Other and still further objects, features and advantages of the permanent hair curling roller of the present invention will become obvious from a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred form of the present invention, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.